


Sweeter Than Fiction

by Lothiriel84



Series: Fearless [3]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Dating, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Nerdiness, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: There you'll stand, next to meAll at once, the rest is history





	Sweeter Than Fiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfsmilch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/gifts).



That was the best date he’d ever had, David grinned between himself, as Maxamillian popped out to grab another couple of beers from the vendibots. Max had picked an old movie about space travel, which had soon led to a heated discussion about its many inaccuracies, and just how different from fiction things had turned out to be. David had enjoyed every second of it, especially the part when Max had decided to silence him by pushing him back against the cushions, and kissing him.

Absent-mindedly, he picked up one of the trinkets that were neatly arranged on the desk, started turning it about in his hands just to pass the time. He found the faint clicks it produced somewhat relaxing, and he kept turning the box around and around, until it suddenly fell apart in his hands, much to his horror.

Shareholders, Maxamillian was going to kill him. They’d been having such a perfect evening, he should have expected he would somehow end up ruining everything. _Stupid, clumsy David, you simply can’t get anything right, can you?_

He heard the key code being entered, and the entrance door slide open to reveal Max holding two bottles. He thought about apologising profusely before relieving his host from his presence, but in the end all he could do was stand there, like a deer caught in the headlights – no matter that deer had been extinct for centuries, and he still wasn’t sure what evolutionary reason might be the cause for such a peculiar behaviour.

“What have you done?” Maxamillian glared at him, probably considering the pros and cons of wasting two bottles of perfectly good beer by smashing them onto his head. David flinched, and very nearly dropped the pieces from his hands.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I – I’m sure I can fix it, somehow. Just, let me try. Please?”

Maxamillian placed the bottles not so gently onto the floor and stepped closer, only to stop dead in his tracks when he realised something David had completely failed to notice in his blind panic.

“Wait, what is that? Is it – Shareholders, could that be a memory stick?”

He didn’t wait for David to find his voice, reverently picked what looked like an ancient pen drive from David’s trembling hands. “What a fool I’ve been! A puzzle box, that’s what it was. And you opened it!”

“I – did?” David asked feebly, staring in utter confusion at the increasingly excited expression on Maxamillian’s face. “What’s a puzzle box?”

“It’s a box that can only be opened by solving a puzzle,” Max explained, somewhat impatiently. “The memory stick was quite obviously stored inside – Shareholders, where is my laptop? We have to check what’s in it – David, can you imagine? An authentic memory stick from Earth!”

“That sounds – amazing,” David nodded, still shaken. He carefully placed what remained of the box in a corner of the desk, gingerly followed Maxamillian into the next room.

They both watched in eager anticipation as Max plugged the memory stick into his laptop, and clicked on the appropriate icon to open its folder. “Hm, they’re all audio files, by the look of it. Thank Shareholders Jess programmed my laptop to convert ridiculously outdated file formats into the standard company ones – there we go.”

A sound unlike anything David had ever heard started coming out of the laptop’s speakers; a soft splashing, and something flowing, like water from a tap, but different. Ebbing and flowing, the sound flooded into his brain, leaving a strange, blissful calm in its wake.

“It’s so – beautiful,” he whispered in awe. “What is it?”

“The file description says, ‘Ocean waves crashing onto the shore’. I suppose – we’re listening to what the Earth used to sound like, once.”

“That’s – incredible,” David heard himself speak, as Max clicked on another file. A new sound filled the room, vaguely reminiscent of the water spray in a shower, only interspersed with distant, rumbling noises.

“This one is called, ‘Rainstorm with thunder’. There’s loads more – “Waterfall into a stream’, ‘Passenger train in the rain’ – they’re all recordings from a now dead planet. I can’t believe such an invaluable relic has been hiding right under my nose all this time, and it was only discovered thanks to you.”

“I – ah, you’re welcome?” he ventured to reply, his eyes following Maxamillian’s movements as he put down the laptop, the audio file still playing out of it, and turned towards David.

_Was that what kissing on Earth felt like_ , he wondered briefly as he relaxed into the embrace, his eyes closed to better enjoy the delightful combination of touch and sound.

“You know, I have an entire cabinet full of old Earth puzzles in my bedroom,” Max breathed against his mouth, and David instinctively held on to him a little more tightly.  


End file.
